Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fingerprint recognition, and in particular, to an electronic device and associated fingerprint recognition control methods capable of performing fingerprint recognition processes corresponding to payment applications and non-payment applications.
Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, it has become more and more popular for a user to make payments using an electronic device. When the user is going to make a payment on an electronic device, the payment transaction is usually performed on a security element authorized by a trusted source (e.g. a bank or credit card-issuing institution). However, the computation ability of the conventional security element is very limited. If the fingerprint recognition required by the payment transaction is entirely performed by the security element, it may take much time to perform the operations associated with fingerprint recognition. Accordingly, there is a demand for an electronic device and associated fingerprint recognition control methods to increase the speed and security of fingerprint recognition for payment transaction.